Atomic
An Super Metroid Hisshou Kouryakuhou Official Strategy Guide Book'' pg. 23Metroid Zero Mission Perfect Guide https://www.hit-japan.com/book10/P1700921.JPG is an energy-based, flying creature found in Super Metroid, Metroid: Zero Mission, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' Atomics appear in both the Space Pirate Mother Ship and the Wrecked Ship in Metroid: Zero Mission. They are not present when Samus Aran stealthily infiltrates the Pirate Mother Ship for the first time and only emerge during her second visit, and are thus likely released by Space Pirates for additional security. They can initially be found in a passive state if they're unaware of Samus's presence, but if spotted will begin to keep their distance from her, flying away if she gets too close and even more so when Samus uses her Screw Attack. They are invulnerable to all beam weapons and can only be harmed with both Missiles types and the aforementioned Screw Attack. They attack by accurately shooting extremely harmful bolts of electricity at her; these attacks can be anticipated by the glow they emanate when charging up their bodies. A direct hit and the resulting splash damage from hitting a surface are both strong enough to interrupt the powerful Screw Attack and hurt Samus at the same time. When their bolts hit a surface, the latter becomes a temporary hazard due to the field of electricity coursing around the area of impact. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Atomics behave identically to the Pulse Bombu of Metroid Prime and the Harmony Class Drone of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Every few seconds, they drop one of the regenerative, explosive segments that compose their hazardous energized bodies and the creatures collide with Samus if she charges her Beam weapons near them, a result of their attraction to intense energy. They are found in the crashed [[G.F.S. Theseus|G.F.S. Theseus]] on planet Bryyo and the [[GFS Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]]'s Xenoresearch Lab. The main differences between Corruption's Atomics from all other similar entities are their red and white coloration and their only weakness, which are charged shot from any beam weapon. Curiously, the coloration of the previously mentioned Pulse Bombu makes it visually closer to the Atomics from other games than Corruption's. Super Metroid The Atomics are located exclusively within the Wrecked Ship. While the Wrecked Ship's energy is being drained by the Space Pirate Phantoon, all Atomics are initially encased in spherical glass casings embedded in surrounding equipment. However, they break loose from their short-circuiting containers once the ship is operational after the Pirate's defeat, likely a result of the massive amount of energy returning all at once. Unlike the Corruption variant, who can only harm Samus unintentionally if she charges her beam weapon or walks under their falling projectiles, Super Metroid's Atomics are highly aggressive and will begin to slowly home in on Samus the instant she steps in the same room as them, harming her on contact. As they chase her, they are able to move through any surface unhindered, much like the Wave Beam and Rinka. These Atomics can be damaged by all weapons in Samus's arsenal. Their connection to the Wrecked Ship also hints at a link to the Chozo. Logbook entry Trivia *The Wrecked Ship's Atomics from Super Metroid ''were likely to have originally served as power sources, as the glass containers they escape from are connected to the ship's surrounding machinery and appear to be short-circuiting, hinting at their energy-based nature. These Atomics are thus likely to be of Chozo origin, seeing as the Wrecked Ship's original owners were none other than the bird race. **In several rooms of the Wrecked Ship, immobile Atomic-like entities can be seen glowing with a bright green color within their containers, the latter which pulse with a similar glow as well. These remain encased even after the ship is re-energized. **Interesting to note however, is the fact that all three Atomic variants are found inside or near destroyed ships; the only exception being ''Zero Mission's variant found inside the fully operational Space Pirate Mother Ship in addition to the decrepit Wrecked Ship. This suggests that they are either born from the residual energy found in the vessels or, as the above points suggest, the energized beings were previously used as power sources for portions of their respective ships (unseen in the case the G.F.S. Theseus and the Pirate Mother Ship). **While'' the variant present in ''Zero Mission appears to be of Space Pirate origin used to patrol the Mother Ship and the nearby Wrecked Ship, it may in actuality be reversed-engineered from the Chozo's model as Pirates are known to do with alien technology''.'' *The Atomics from Zero Mission are one of the few beings in the Metroid universe that can simultaneously break through the Screw Attack and damage Samus Aran at the same time. *Atomics do not appear in Zero Mission's Easy Mode. Gallery Atomic mp3.jpg|An Atomic on the G.F.S. Theseus. See also *Pulse Bombu *Harmony Class Drone References es:Atomic ru:Атомик Category:Zebes Category:Species Category:Bryyo Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Space Pirate Mother Ship Category:Recurring Species